may your days be merry and bright
by twilightstargazer
Summary: A 'which part of your otp does what' meme: holiday edition.


**_Happy December! Have some fluffy holiday jily._**

 ** _A 'who in your OTP does what' meme. Because I can do that._**

* * *

· **who starts putting up decorations in october?**

 **L I L Y**

James has been living with Lily for the better part of three months now, so he'd like to think that he's gotten accustom to most of her quirks, like refusing to drink tea out of anything other than a chipped, horrendously yellow mug, or always having to wear purple socks on Fridays.

And then he walks into a face full of tinsel after coming home from class, realising that he's oh so terribly wrong.

"What the fuck, Evans?" he sputters, trying to get the glitter out of his mouth.

"Oh, you're back," says Lily happily, springing out of nowhere and wearing what looks like a pair of reindeer antlers on her head."Good. I need you to help me put up the tinsel. It keeps falling back down."

"I realise," he mutters, shooting the offending decoration a weak glare. "Why exactly are you putting up tinsel?"

"Because it's Christmas!" she darts out from behind the couch and, bloody hell, she jingles when she moves. "Embrace the Christmas spirit!"

He passes a tired hand across his face. "Lily, love, it's October. Christmas isn't for another two months."

She stands before him with her hands on her hips and regards him with pursed lips. "And?" The single syllable word is accompanied by a raise of an eyebrow and James just knows that he doesn't really have a leg to stand on anymore, not when she's giving him the look that says there's only one right answer to that question, and it's hers.

He sighs and picks up a length of gold tinsel from where it's fallen to the floor.

"Where do you want this?" he sighs.

Her responding grin is brighter the fairy lights she's draped around the ficus.

* * *

· **who buys the advent calendars?**

 **S**

"How many did you buy?" asks Lily. She can't help but laugh when he bends down to place one next to the cat. There's a cat toy for everyday. He thought it was cute. She thinks he's an idiot.

"A couple," he says defensively.

"That's not a number."

"The cat one, the rum one, like two ornament ones, and a chocolate one I think. Oh, and Sirius made a dirty joke one after I told him that making one with different shagging positions was a bit to presumptuous, so like... I think that's about six?" he lists them off on his hands.

"Oh my god," she mutters to herself, sliding down the wall just a little, "You're an idiot. I'm in love with an idiot."

James grins down at her. "Says the woman who's been decorating since October and wearing those blasted antlers at any chance she gets. I thought you'd be excited."

"I am excited," she shoots back at him. "Except- I'm not the one who went out and bought six different advent calendars for the flat. Including one for the cat. You're ridiculous."

"But you love me nonetheless," the cheeky bastard points out with a smug smile.

Lily heaves a weary sigh. "Heaven knows why. Now pass me the rum one. I need to get sufficiently drunk to deal with this advent nonsense for the rest of the month."

* * *

· **who places mistletoes all around the house?**

 **S**

She nearly drops the groceries when she opens the door, because as soon as she steps foot into the flat, James swoops in and presses a smacking kiss to her lips.

"What was that for?" she breathes once they've separated and she's gathered her bearings once more.

"Mistletoe," he smirks, jerking his head up before kissing the skin beneath her jaw and making her knees almost give out because he's a git like that.

"That wasn't there when I left," she says, shifting the bag of groceries so that it's balanced on her hip as she walks over to the kitchen.

She's stopped again when James wraps an arm around her middle and hauls her against his chest just so he can sneak another kiss, this time to her cheek. She may have squawked indignantly.

"Sorry, there was just some more mistletoe above us again. How strange."

"Uh huh, I bet." She rolls her eyes and elbows him in the gut to get away so she could start packing the groceries.

A few minutes later there's a sound of righteous indignation coming from the kitchen that causes James to smirk into his cup.

Lily comes stomping out of the kitchen and jabs him in the shoulder. "Did you seriously put mistletoe in the fridge?" She holds up the offending branch for him to see.

He shrugs. Her eyes narrow.

"You do realise it's poisonous, right? Keep it away from our food. Plus we live together? And we've been dating for over a year now. You can kiss me at any time; you don't need to use mistletoe as an excuse."

"Yeah, but it's a lot more fun this way."

She throws the mistletoe at his face.

* * *

· **who wraps the presents for other people?**

 **S**

James makes an affronted noise in the back of his throat when he finds Lily sprawled off on the floor of their bedroom surrounded by gift bags.

"Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing," he says faintly, causing her to look up.

"I'm... wrapping presents?" she says, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

James makes the sound again and drops to his knees in front of her.

"This is not 'wrapping presents,'" he scoffs, "This is... this is sacrilege!"

"Oh god," Lily mutters to herself under her breath. James pretends not to hear.

"You're ruining one of the most fundamental parts of Christmas! Presents must be wrapped in boxes with paper and bows. Not unceremoniously shoved into gift bags! That's the epitome of laziness- mmph."

Lily is sure that he would have gone on and on about how she's ruining Christmas by using gift bags if she hadn't reached over and slapped a large gift bow over his mouth. "Okay, new plan. You wrap all the presents so you don't go all Gordon Ramsey of gift wrapping on me, and I go soak in the tub with that new bottle of wine we bought. Sounds good?"

She doesn't give him any time to answer, immediately standing up and flouncing over to the bathroom, making sure to pull her shirt over her head as she goes.

James glances to the pile of presents and then back at the door, debating whether or not he can skive off and join her in the tub.

Then there's the click of the bathroom door and he sighs, sinking to the floor instead.

* * *

· **who puts the final star/angel on the top of the christmas tree?**

 **L I L Y**

James is finding it very hard not to laugh at Lily who is looking all shades of ridiculous standing in the living room in nothing but her candy striped socks, oversized ugly Christmas sweater and reindeer antlers and pouting petulantly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We could always get the footstool," he says before ducking out of the way of her oncoming fist.

"Dick," she sniffs, refusing to look at him.

"One of the biggest," he acquiesces before turning around and crouching. "Hope on, I'll give you a lift."

He hears her shriek of delight as she throws her arms around his neck and clings on tight as he grips her thighs.

Afterwards, when the star is on- albeit very crookedly- Lily leans over and kisses him, quick and deep. "You're the best," she mumbles into the crook of his neck. "Even though you're a dick."

* * *

· **who's the one that hates eggnog?**

 **L I L Y**

He doesn't even stop himself from laughing at her face when Sirius forces another glass of eggnog into her hands.

"This is without a doubt the most disgusting thing I've ever had," Lily announces once she finally escapes the clutches of a certainly not sober despite what he may try to tell you Sirius Black.

James glances down at her, barely restraining his grin. "Then maybe you should stop drinking it and giving him an excuse to continue topping up your cup. Just a suggestion."

The look she gives him could probably curdle the eggnog in her hands if directed at it. "Are you mad? The wanker used an entire bottle of my good whiskey in this. I'm not letting it go to waste no matter how foul it tastes."

"Glad to know you have your priorities in order."

Lily flips him off and then tries to down the rest of her glass without gagging. Suffice to say, she fails.

* * *

· **who's the one that bakes christmas cookies for guests?**

 **(or at least he tries)**

"Is that- did you murder a bag of flour while I was gone?" asks Lily, amused, as she steps into the kitchen.

James' head snaps up immediately at the sound of her voice. "Fuck," he says, "I was supposed to be done before you got back. Fuck."

"Done what? Murdering the flour? What did it ever do to you?"

"Fuck you," he says good naturedly before blushing slightly. "I was trying to make Christmas cookies so you wouldn't have to worry about doing that when you got back."

Lily can't help but smile and leans over to peck him on the lips, flour and all.

"That's sweet, but I think kind of fucked up. Just a little. Recipes don't usually require you to murder the ingredients beforehand."

He throws a handful of flower at her face. "Fuck you."

* * *

· **who sends out the christmas cards?**

 **B O T H**

Maybe drinking and writing Christmas cards wasn't the best idea, but it is a fun one.

"Okay, okay," wheezes James as he tries to catch his breath after Lily does her impression of Slughorn, "How's this one for Padfoot: 'you're a pal and even though you're a pretentious cunt at times, you're my pretentious cunt.'"

Lily slaps him on the back of his head and grabs the liquor bottle. "What did I tell you about using that kind of language in my living room?" she harps on him before taking a swig.

"Ugh fine. 'You're a pal and even though you're a pretentious wanker all the time, you're my pretentious wanker.' That better?"

"Brilliant. Now help me come up with something for my sister other than 'fuck you Tuney, my life is great and my boyfriend has a nice arse.'"

"I don't know, that one sounds pretty solid."

"Cheers mate."

* * *

· **who knows all the words to** _ **twelve days of christmas**_ **?**

 **S**

"All right, all right, I get it," Lily snaps at him, "It's 'ten lords a leaping.' Fine. You win. Now shut up or else I swear to Merlin I'm leaving your arse out in the snow."

James doesn't heed her warning, instead continuing on with his singing just to piss her off.

(He regrets it slightly the next morning after being forced to spend the night on the couch.)

* * *

· **who's the better snowman builder?**

 **R**

Sirius stares at the two of them in a mix of shock, horror, and frankly a little bit of disgust.

"Let me get this straight," he says slowly, eyes flickering back and forth between them, "You wake me up at four in the fucking morning for some sort of emergency and make me drag my arse out her in the freezing weather to make sure you're not dead or dying or getting a divorce even though you're not fucking married as yet to... judge a snowman competition?"

Lily and James share a look before nodding simultaneously.

"He needs to be put in his place," she insists, "He needs to learn that there's nothing wrong with a traditional snowman made out of three balls, some coal, sticks and a carrot."

James laughs. "Please, you're just jealous that I created a work of art."

"You tried to make him look like Frosty the Snowman. Tried and failed!" counters Lily.

"At least mine doesn't look like a sad ice cream!"

"At least mine doesn't look like a deformed walrus!"

"You both suck," Sirius announces over their bickering. "They both look terrible and now I'm going to crash on your couch so I don't kill you for waking me up at four in the fucking morning to judge a snowman building competition." He yanks open the door to their building but pauses just before going inside. "Shut the fuck up and don't wake me until ten."

* * *

· **who starts snowball fights?**

 **B O T H**

"If you dare throw that snowball at me then I swear to god Potter, I'm moving back in with my parents," Lily says, not even having to turn around to know that James was right behind her with a handful of snow. She glances over her shoulder at him and adds, "I'm 100% serious."

His shoulders drop and he dusts off his gloves. "You're no fun, Evans," he pouts. "You're getting boring in your old age."

"Am not," she shoots back. "I just don't have on a jacket. I don't particularly fancy getting hypothermia and dying just yet." A wicked glint appears in her eyes. "However, Sirius does have a jacket and doesn't seem to being paying any attention to us so..."

Her lips stretch into a smirk that greatly resembles his and James can't help but mimic it. "I knew there was a reason I love you," he says as the both bend down to scoop up snow and attempt to clump it into a ball.

A few seconds later, Sirius's shout could be heard as he gets hit with two identical snowballs at almost the exact same time.

* * *

· **who's the one that wakes the other on christmas morning by playing christmas songs really loudly?**

 **S**

"I SWEAR TO GO JAMES POTTER IF YOU DON'T TURN OFF THAT MUSIC RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU WITH TINSEL."

"What happened to embracing the Christmas spirit, huh Evans?"

"The Christmas spirit does not want to be embraced at five in the fucking morning I swear to god I'm going to kill you."

"What's that Evans? I can't hear you over the Jackson Five singing about Santa Claus's womanizing ways!"

"Fuck you!"

* * *

 ** _Happy holidays! Don't forget to leave me a review!_**


End file.
